First and last and always
by Belladonna
Summary: Another chapter in my Jean/Logan romance storyline. It has Logan's thoughts as he is standing at an evening outside in the garden, with a single red rose and thinks about the woman he loves and what she means to him. Please read and review it then.


First and last and always

_Disclaimer:_ This is a work of fan-fiction. The here fore used characters belong rightfully to Marvel and I just borrowed them. The only profit I hope to achieve with this is the pure pleasure of the reader, so no copyright infringement intended. Please do not sue me, I don't have money and won't be getting some from this story.

_Author's notes:_ This story is the next chapter of my _Study in Romance_, my Jean/Logan romance storyline. Please drop me a line to let me know what you think of it, whether you liked it, hated it or whatever, feedback is always welcome.

First and last and always

_by Belladonna_

He stood outside, behind the mansion and the sun was at the verge of disappearing behind the horizon while it deepened the whole grounds into an orange-red light, at some points it even drew some more redder dots onto the grass or onto the huge mansion, whose actually red stones shone even more intensive. The evening was beautiful, some birds sang in the distance and on the other side of the garden some crickets made silent chirping sounds, that a normal human could never hear from this distance. But for the man who stood here on this evening this made no hindrance. The crickets could be heard as good for him, they could as well have been chirping right next to him.

But they were not and otherwise on this evening everything was silent here on the mansion grounds, a silent breeze came over the mansion and there lay a certain peace above the grounds. This evening seemed to be perfect, the colours of the nearing fall and the setting sun gave it a special light and meaning, a truly perfect evening, like there hadn't been much lately.

The man simply stood there, he said nothing and in his hand, he held a single red rose.

No watcher might notice something strange here nor might he notice something out of the ordinary, for it was almost like on every evening of the past year.

No watcher, who might watch over the grounds this night would know or notice that this evening was certainly not like all the others before, that this evening might be a special evening for the man named Logan.

~/~

Everything is peaceful here right now, so silent and in complete harmony. It is a moment, that is made for never wanting to end, at least that is it that I wish for right now, that it might never end for me here, now that I am united with you, Jean. For you are my life, all I live for and for what I'd give mine. Never before I have felt these deep emotions for anybody, never before I have felt something this pure and honest in my life. My love for you is something that gives my soul peace and calmness, that makes me the man I am now and the one who wants to spend his life with you, now and then and for all time.

_From the beginning on, the very first moment I have seen you, I have been fascinated of you, have I felt drawn towards you and been caught by your beautiful eyes and your gentle smile. From the very first moment on, I knew that you were something special, that you would be something special and that it would be you, who would change my life forever, only you. _

_And you have done that, Jean, because of you I have become a different person than I had been before and I would never change anything about this, for nothing in the world would I take anything back I have said to you. I would never take back to have told you how much you mean to me, how much I love you._

_You, Jean, are the first thought I have when I wake up in the morning and the last one before I close my eyes for the night, when I am lying next to you. From the first moment on, I knew that you would be the woman, I want to spend my life with, for from that first moment on you caught my heart and never given up your hold on it. It will be you, that will be on my mind one day when I will have to die, the one my thoughts belong to, when I will close my eyes forever, for in that case I will die happily._

_Oh, Jean, I love you more than anything else in the world, more than I could ever have loved or ever will love another woman, and nothing or nobody in the world will be able to change that, never._

_I loved you from the first moment on I saw you and I will until the last one of my life, when I will take my final breath one day. My heart will always belong to you, it has already at the beginning and will belong until the end, for ever. I love you so much, Jean. _

_At first and at last. I always will._

**_~fin~_**

**_ _**

_ _

_ _

_ _

to be continued in

_ _

**_" A day to remember"_**__or in__**"Forever"**

**_ _**

**_ _**

_Author's notes:_ As you might have seen now, this story continues in two different ones. I have come up with two different endings for this one and the storyline, and I know which one you might probably prefer, I definitely know which one's my favourite. But I will give out both of them, so you can make your own picture of it for yourself. So far a few things about them, spoilers if you wish. The sequels to this one have one for which you, if you have read all the previous stories of "A study in Romance", my Jean/Logan romance storyline, might definitely need some Kleenex, well for the other one probably, too. But I don't want to give too much away, so hope you liked this one and I hope you will like the ending in the next story, the one you like better, at least for now.

**_ _**

_ _


End file.
